Generally speaking, image forming apparatuses refer to apparatuses forming images on printing media, and may include, e.g., a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a multifunction apparatus that combines some functions of the afore-mentioned. Hereinafter, for the sake of convenience and readability, the printing medium may be referred to as ‘paper’ in the descriptions below, which should not, however, be construed as limiting the printing medium to paper.
The image forming apparatus is equipped with a paper feeding device that supplies paper to a printing device also included in the apparatus. The paper received in the paper feeding device is picked up by a pickup unit, and is fed to the printing device along a predetermined path.
The paper feeding device may include a multi-sheet feeding prevention unit to prevent simultaneous feeding of multiple sheets of paper. The multi-sheet feeding prevention unit is typically disposed to face the pickup unit and to bias the paper toward the pickup unit.
While the image forming apparatus is performing a printing operation, the paper may be caught between the pickup unit and the multi-sheet feeding prevention unit, resulting in a paper because of the pressure exerted between the pickup unit and the multi-sheet feeding prevention unit. If the user forcibly pulls on the paper, the paper, the pickup unit, and/or the multi-sheet feeding prevention unit may become damaged. A paper feeding device capable of convenient removal of jammed paper is thus desirable.